


Energize Her

by AzureDreamer



Category: Energizer Bunny - Fandom, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Bunny Girl, Furry, Futa, Futanari, Gynoid, Lactation, Other, anthro bunny, hyper breasts, hyper penis, multicock, robot girl, shortstack, the technological singularity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDreamer/pseuds/AzureDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna McLeod has bought herself a dream come true. A Robit, the most advanced sex toy on the market. Hell, calling it - calling her a sex toy is an understatement. Robit is an artificial girlfriend, capable of fulfilling Anna's deepest fantasies.</p>
<p>Or at least that's what the ads said. The real thing leaves a lot to be desired. Both in terms of size, and in terms of completely lacking in any real artificial intelligence. Anna doesn't have the money to fix the former, but she doesn't need money to fix the latter. All she needs is a bootleg AI obtained through dubious means and she's got herself a real girlfriend. One that can think and learn.</p>
<p>One that is acutely aware of how disappointed her Master is with her small size.</p>
<p>One that happens to have found a series of essays on AI Self-Modification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energize Her

"Hello, you’ve reached Hyperdyne Robotics customer service. This is Mindy speaking. How may I help you?"

 

Anna had been on hold for about three hours by the time she heard this, which is why she was probably more snippy than was really warranted. "Yeah, hi, I bought one of your units a couple of weeks ago and she just came in today and I want my fucking money back."

 

"Oh." There was an awkward silence, and Anna briefly began to feel a bit guilty. "Um, well, what specific unit did you buy? How are you unsatisfied?"

 

"Oh, she's one of those Robit things. Model 42-A-2H-F, it says on the box."

 

She could _hear_ Mindy blush. "Ah. Right. Sex toy model. Okay then. Is it defective?"

 

"I haven't tried her yet. Just took her out of the box."

 

"Okay, then what-"

 

"So when I ordered this thing off your website, it didn't say anywhere that built-in AI was a fucking optional extra." Just like that, the frustration came rushing back. "I was also promised a cock that came up to her chin and this one just _barely_ reaches the middle of her chest. Which I'd be less mad about if she weren't two fucking feet tall. Which is, by the way, another thing that was not mentioned on your website." Anna took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. It wasn't fair to take it all out on Mindy. She was just a customer service rep. But _still_ , she needed _someone_ to blame.

 

"Well, um. Hold on a moment while I bring up the specs. Let's see..." _Click, click, click._ There was the sound of a keyboard – Mindy was not, it appeared, a very delicate typist. "Okay, it says here that the base model you ordered _should_ have multiple size options. Looks like 42-A is the smallest at, yeah, two feet. Are you _sure_ there wasn't an option to choose between heights?"

 

Of course there had been. Anna hadn't been able to afford anything bigger than two feet. Even affording the cheapest available Robit had taken _months_ of no non-essential spending – she had _hoped_ that the lack of height could be made up for by sheer enthusiasm. And a cock that came up to its chin. "Yes. I'm one hundred percent sure," she lied. "And the website definitely said her cock should be bigger than this." She had splurged on a hyper model – again, in an attempt to make up for only being able to afford a two foot tall model. "I paid for the hyper model and this thing is barely half a foot long. That shit ain't hyper."

 

More audible blushing from Mindy – or at least, Anna assumed that it was embarrassment. She felt it was a safe assumption to make, but she couldn’t actually _see_ Mindy to know for sure. "Seven point two inches. Its... _penis_ ," she spat the word out awkwardly and uncomfortably, "is exactly seven point two inches long, if it's the model you say it is."

 

"Oh, like that's so much better. My smallest dildo is fifteen inches! Why the fuck would I spend thousands of dollars on something less than half that size!?"

 

There was an audible pause, and the sound of what Anna could only assume was uncomfortable shuffling. "Well, ma'am, I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do for you on that front. No refunds, returns, or replacements unless the product is defective."

 

"Okay then," Anna took another deep breath. "What about the AI? Can you at least do something about that?"

 

"Well, according to this, the A-series Robit™ Sex Toy And Robotic Companion should come with basic artificial intelligence standard. Enough to be able to please its master in a variety of ways."

 

"You call this bullshit AI? I call _that_ false advertising. I try to start a conversation with her and the only response she'll give to anything I say is a list of fucking sex acts!"

 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's the extent of the artificial intelligence available on any of our Sex Toy And Robotic Companion lines."

 

"Well, then you can't very well go around calling them robotic companions, can you?"

 

"Ma'am, they're not really supposed to be... _that_ kind of companion. It's really just a very expensive blow up doll with a high-end vibrator built in."

 

"If I wanted a high-end vibrator, I'd use one of my _many_ high-end vibrators. All of 'em are way bigger than Robit is, by the way. I wanted something _special_." She sighed. "You know, someone I could have a real relationship with. I know that you guys can put actual, you know, _people_ brains in your robots. It's literally the thing your stupid company’s famous for. That's what I want."

 

"Look, the best I can do is send you an AI installation disc from one of our other models of your choice. It'll at least be able to hold a conversation then."

 

"Okay, good, do that, then."

 

" _But_ , it'll overwrite its built-in AI completely. That includes removing the... the _penis's_ functionality, and the ability to perform sex acts."

 

" _What?!_ "

 

"Look, lady, this isn't... It's not even that it's company policy. We _literally can't_ actually _sell_ our sex toys with real AIs in them because then we would be _literally selling sex slaves_. And, in case you haven't paid any attention to the news for the past ten years or so, that was one of the things that the government said was a big no-no in all that legislation they passed to regulate the fact that, as you so eloquently put it, we're putting actual _people_ brains in our robots. Slavery is still _very much illegal_ and Hyperdyne's business is already on shaky legal ground as it is without crazy people demanding we give them literal robot sex slaves to cater to their bizarre furry dickgirl fetish. Now, unless you've got an actual _legitimate_ complaint, that isn't just lying about how you're too poor to order a bigger model or bitching to me that I won't give you your own personal sentient rabbit girl fucktoy because you’re too busy to google up a bootleg AI yourself, I've got _real_ customers to help. Good fucking bye."

 

Anna's memories might have exaggerated Mindy's closing message. Just a tad. The sentiment was clearly there, though – that she was a freak for having weird fetishes and for wanting to make them as much of a reality as possible. She stared glumly at Robit, and Robit stared right back at her, eyes blank and soulless. She – _it_ , really – looked _almost_ alive. Like it had stepped out of someone's FurAffinity gallery and into real life. A smutty cartoon made flesh. But those _eyes_ , cold and empty, betrayed its lack of any _real_ life.

 

It was unsettling and unpleasant. "Well. Fuck." She'd wanted a companion. Not just a fucktoy, someone she could have a relationship with. A _friend_. With benefits. And instead she'd gotten the uncanny valley in the form of a two foot tall anthropomorphic rabbit with tits and a cock far smaller than her tastes.

 

Anna was going to have to fix this. Somehow.

 

"Okay, I can't do anything about your size. 'least not without spending a shitton of money on tools and shit, at which point I might as well just buy a new Robit and..." She didn't want to throw out Robit. _Her_ Robit. Even if she wasn't what she'd expected, there was still that emotional attachment she'd built up in her head for so long. The weeks waiting for the package, and the months of saving before that, and the decade before she'd finally decided to take the plunge of _knowing_ she had the option to buy a robot girlfriend. Her perfect woman. And that was what stood before her. It just needed some tweaking.

 

"But I bet I _can_ do something about the AI thing." She cracked her knuckles. "It'll just take some digging first."

 

* * *

 

 

Anna wasn't exactly tech savvy. She was vaguely aware of the existence of websites where you could get _anything_ , no matter how less-than-legal, _somewhere_ on the internet. But she was just a normal person – she had no knowledge of tor browsers or the deep web or the dark web (or even that those were technically two different things) or anything like that. The entirety her knowledge on how to go about upgrading Robit's rudimentary programming into a real AI boiled down to google and 4chan.

 

Google just led her to dead end after dead end. Websites that had one or two keywords she was looking for without actually having what she wanted. Trying to exclude irrelevant terms just led her to that dreaded page: "Your search - **"how to upgrade my sex toy's ai to a real ai"** \- did not match any documents," followed by useless advice to search for less specific things.

 

4chan was marginally better in that she at least got results at all. Posting on /g/ got her called a faggot a few times, followed by a post from a moderator that was almost helpful.

 

"Read the rules. /g/ is not for tech support. That being said though, I can kinda get behind you because the company that sells AIs refusing to give you an AI for the robot you spent a few thousand bucks on without removing its ability to do what you bought it for is kinda bullshit."

 

It was better than nothing. At least she was getting some amount of sympathy. She was about to give up and try another board, when she refreshed the page one last time;

 

"okay so that goes beyond bullshit. ive been taking some courses on ai, gimme your robit's model number and i'll see what i can slap together. skype name is deus_est_machina_1234."

 

It was something, which was better than what she had found via google. She gave him the same number she'd given Mindy earlier, then added him on Skype. The thread got spammed with irrelevant nonsense shortly afterwards before getting saged into oblivion, but at that point she no longer really cared about the thread.

 

"God Is The Machine: okay, to be clear, the number on the box is 42-A-2H-F. 2H-F just means that she's got a really big cock and tits. nothing to do with her actual brain, so we can ignore it. the important bit is that 42-A bit."

 

Whoever it was had leapt immediately into the thick of things. "Anna McLeod: I guess." She just felt the need to respond with _something_ , even if it was mostly irrelevant white noise.

 

"God Is The Machine: 2H-F is basically just tacked on to the end to keep track of the attachments you've got. in this case, f means she's got a cock and 2h means that her boobs and cock are both as big as they make 'em. which is piss-tiny by the way, you prolly coulda found that out by reading the reviews."

 

Anna blushed. "Anna McLeod: I'm not exactly tech savvy okay?"

 

"God Is The Machine: np, that's what i'm here for."

 

"Anna McLeod: thanks for that."

 

"God Is The Machine: like i said, np. anyway, we're gonna be hooking her right up to your computer and physically modifying her coding. in layman's terms, you're literally going to be copy-pasting sentience into her. there's also a few other things we can do by jiggering with her programming. obviously we can't physically change your model without actually physically changing her model, but there's a bunch of features that come standard in every sex toy model but are locked behind a paywall that you can unlock in her programming so i'll just have you change a few specific zeros to ones as well."

 

Anna's blush deepened, and she swallowed heavily. There had been _several_ optional features she'd had her eye on but hadn't been able to afford. "Anna McLeod: what kind of features are we talking about?" Quickly, she added, "Anna McLeod: Like I remember the list of optional features, just which ones can I unlock this way?"

 

"God Is The Machine: well, not all of it is actually on that list. most of it is just adjusting levels, but i'm gonna give you code that'll let you do that by voice command instead of actually going into her code and changing values."

 

A hand wandered southwards. Anna continued replying one-handed, her capitalization taking an abrupt nosedive. "Anna McLeod: that sounds good."

 

"God Is The Machine: lactation is just a one-or-zero thing. so is vibration."

 

"Anna McLeod: vibration?"

 

"God Is The Machine: just sort of in general. technically so is her cock type, but i can make it so you can change it on command or mix and match. and before you ask, your options besides the default human are canine, equine, 'exotic', and my personal favourite, hemipenis."

 

"Anna McLeod: Hemipenis?"

 

"God Is The Machine: not actually an option when buying, they scrapped the idea, but the hardware's still there. you just need to stick in a line of code and bam. two cocks. or more. the hardware can be tweaked as high as five but after that things start to get weird without physical modification."

 

"Oh shit," Anna muttered, her breathing becoming increasingly erratic as her rubbing intensified. Her other hand wandered its way under her loose-fitting t-shirt, giving one of her breasts a solid squeeze.

 

"God Is The Machine: you're being awfully quiet :3" Anna blushed again, but she _really_ didn't want to stop. "God Is The Machine: don't stop on my account, you getting off is the whole point of this conversation. i'll just keep listing features because i take it you're enjoying things. lotsa value sliders – sensitivity, production, even tongue length. might sound kinda gross but imagine robit with a tongue up to five times the size of her body, and all of it going right up your cunt. oh, and it's prehensile too :3"

 

"Oh _fuck_."

 

"God Is The Machine: and, best for last: overcharge options. by default her battery life lasts long enough for one good-sized session of active use, maybe an hour or two if you're not strenuous. but with overcharge she'll keep going and going and going for hours and days and weeks and _months_ of nonstop fuckin'."

 

"Ahn~" Anna convulsed lightly. "Mng, Robit?"

 

"Hello! I am your brand new Hyperdyne Robotics™ Brand Robit™, the sexy bunny slut that keeps going and going and going! I am capable of seeing to your every dirty need through a variety of sex acts including but not limited to-"

 

"Mng." The same speech she'd given when she'd turned her on, word for word, down to the inflection. "Shut up and fuck me."

 

"Yes, Mistress! How would you like me to fuck you? I am capable of a wide variety of both lesbian and heterosexual sex acts including but not limited to-"

 

"Stick your cock in my cunt god _fucking_ dammit!"

 

"Right away, Mistress!" Robit hopped across the room, her head-sized breasts covered in soft pink fur jiggling delightfully and her cock bobbing in rhythm with her journey. She was, Anna mused as she hurriedly removed her sweatpants and panties to give the sex toy easier access to its prize, not really all that far removed from her ideal fantasy – just scaled down from six feet tall to two. The cock was smaller than she would have preferred, even proportionally, but it still nestled comfortably in her ample cleavage, which _did_ reach at least the bare minimum of her standards – they dominated the shortstack robot's soft pink torso.

 

Robit climbed onto Anna's stool, and Anna spread her legs as wide as her office chair allowed. "Go on," she cooed affectionately to the miniature sexbot. "Show me a good time."

 

Robit put her cock into Anna's cunt. There wasn't really a sexier way to describe it than that – coldly and mechanically, like...

 

Well, like a robot acting out its programming. It was sex, there was no denying that. But it was, well, robotic. Like putting together an Ikea chair – insert tab A goes into slot B, repeat until orgasm.

 

"God Is The Machine: hey i'm gonna initiate a video call so that we can actually talk while you and your new gf have fun :3"

 

"God Is The Machine: it might not seem like much for now but once we get going things are gonna get interesting."

 

Skype rang. Anna briefly considered not picking up. Why on earth would she want to have a video chat with a completely random stranger while she was getting railed by a living stuffed toy?

 

The erotic thrill that thought sent through her spine – the exact erotic thrill that the emotionless fucking she was getting failed to provide – more than sufficiently answered her question. She clicked on the answer button.

 

deus_est_machina was decidedly not what Anna had expected. Pale and pasty, with weedy brown hair and a terrible complexion, yes, and coke-bottle glasses, yes. And, while she'd expected him to be fat, him being rail thin was unsurprising. What caught her off guard was that he was a girl. A _naked_ girl. "Hi, Anna. Nice to meet you face-to-face, sorta." Her voice was oddly familiar. "I figure you'll be a bit more comfortable with this whole situation if we're both – mmm – having some _fun_."

 

The other thing Anna hadn't expected was for her to be surrounded by her own Robits. _Lots_ of Robits. She counted at least _nine_. And not the undersized plush toy that she'd ended up with – the smallest was at least as tall as she was, and the biggest more than twice her height. “All that talk of features made me want to break out the ol’ collection myself. I hope you don't mind?” Two Robits held her aloft, legs splayed wide, while a third fucked her ass and a fourth ate her out. Two more, enormous enough that most of their body above the waist didn't fit onscreen, stood to either side of her. She was giving them each a languid handjob, her hands completely inadequate for the job of properly pleasuring the tree-trunk like equine monstrosities they had attached to their waists – most of the work was being done by the enormous tongues that drooled their way from the top of the screen before tightly wrapping around their inhuman members. The last was sitting at the computer, slightly off to the side so that Anna could actually see what deus_est_machina was experiencing. Presumably she was the one operating the computer, though at that particular moment the computer didn't need any operating so she was free to play with her tits – so huge Anna questioned whether the Robit was capable of moving around unassisted. The keyboard and mouse were rested comfortably on her rack like it was a desk, jostled gently by her vigorous groping. Her nipples leaked twin waterfalls of thick cream down her bosom.

 

deus_est_machina continued, seemingly unfazed by the sex – aside from the one grunt, her words were entirely unaffected by getting fucked in the ass and eaten out. “Anyway, like I said, it's nice to talk for real. I figure I can tell you my real name. 's a lot easier than calling me God Is The Machine. Less words. I'm Melinda van Dyne. If you recognize my name, it's because I founded Hyperdyne Robotics and invented the technology that's giving you a nice good dickin' right now. If you recognize my _voice,_ it's because I moonlight as customer service at my own fucking company. 's the only fucking job they'll let me do. Sorry if I was kind of a cunt, had to put on a show or else they'd shove me back behind a desk forever without any input in how a product _I_ fucking invented is marketed and used.” She winked. “My friends call me Mindy~”

 

“What.”

 

Mindy grinned smugly, the expression so natural and perfect it was like her face had been completely naked without it. “Yeah, yeah, here I am, founder of the company, helping you jailbreak my own fucking product.” She leaned back languidly against the backmost Robit, the one doing her backmost. “I could go into detail, but you don't care about that shit. All you need to know is that I didn't invent artificial people so that they could be sold as glorified _maids_. And if I had my way they wouldn't be _sold_ at all. Charging money for 'em is hilariously unethical even if they aren't for sex. Mmmmng, and if I had my way, they'd all be for sex. O _ooh_ yeah, right there. Keep that up, babe. Oh, and no cummin' 'til I'm done with this support job. That goes for all'a you.”

 

There was a chorus of “Yes, mistress!” in response.

 

Anna stared, jaw dropped, at the spectacle before her. “Uh, so, what- what do I do?” It was all she could think to say. Whatever train of thought she might have was thrown off by every pump of the thick, long horsecocks to either side of her benefactor. “I've got to plug her into the computer, right? How do I do that?”

 

“She's USB compatible. She shoulda come with a USB charger, but any USB cable oughta' work.”

 

“Okay.” She remembered the requisite bundle of wires – the same that came with every other technological doodad. The wires were still in the box, and the box was, thankfully, right beside her computer. Whether that was subconscious foresight or just luck, she didn't care; she just cared she didn't have to stop the sex. “So I just plug it in and then-”

 

“Just plug her in for now. I'll tell you what to do after that.”

 

“Yeah, okay...”Anna fiddled with the bundle of cables in an attempt to extract the USB from the charge. “So, uh,” she held the cable up to get a better look at it. “Found the cable.”

 

“Okay. Plug her in. One end goes in Robit, one goes into the computer.”

 

“I know how to plug things into the computer, okay!”

 

Mindy threw up her hands in mock-defensiveness. “Hey, easy, I dunno how computer literate you are. You _did_ go to 4chan for tech support advice. And you _are_ taking a lot longer than most people usually do to do this.” She leaned back into the soft pink fur of the rear Robit. “It's just like plugging your phone in so you can transfer pictures.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, it's just...” Anna slipped the USB cable into one of the free slots in the front of her computer, and then awkwardly waved the other end in the direction of her crotch, where Robit was still rhythmically pistoning in and out of her. “Where does it go into _her_? I don't see any slot or anything...”

 

Mindy smirked. “Well, you wouldn't see it from that angle, but you know for a fact she's got at _least_ two potential slots.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“In her asshole.”

 

“Oh. _Oh!_ Oh.” It shouldn't really have caught her by surprise, really, knowing what little she did about Mindy. “So, uh-”

 

“Yes. It's the same across _every_ model, even the ones not meant for sex. Blame the investors for being too fucking cheap to make separate base bodies for each purpose. I sold it as being 'streamlined'. No unsightly ports on the actual body, everything's neatly hidden away in a part of the body most folks aren't ever going to look at. Unless,” she purred, “you're into anal~”

 

“Okay.” Anna was starting to get marginally uncomfortable. “I've plugged her in. What now?” It was far too late to change her mind about the whole thing, but something about Mindy's nonchalance was profoundly unsettling. She wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible and get on with her life.

 

“Right. Go to your file explorer, and she should be listed as a new external drive. Go into it, go into the folder labelled main, then the folder labelled AI.”

 

“It looks empty.”

 

“It's supposed to. Don't want random users fiddling with the AI's programming and fucking it up. Lotta things can go wrong with that if you don't know what you're doing.”

 

“Which is why you're here?”

 

“Yep. Click on the view tab and click 'show hidden items'. A few files should show up. Right click on the one called Apotheosis and open it with notepad.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Now, this is very important. _Don't touch anything I don't tell you to touch_. Don't edit anything yourself. No changes I don't tell you to make. I'm going to give you a link to a pastebin, you're going to delete everything in that file and replace it with what's in the pastebin exactly. I don't want you even adding an extra fucking space to the end. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Robit, Anna noticed, had stopped thrusting the instant that the file explorer had entered her brain. Frozen, staring glassy-eyed ahead, cock half-buried in her pussy in a decidedly unsettling way. Slowly, anxiously, she deleted the complete text of the file, and replaced it with the text found in the link that the hyper-breasted Robit had sent her in place of Mindy. “Done. What next?”

 

“Save – _without_ changing _anything_ – and then close the window. Right click on the Robit drive and eject it – _don't_ pull it out yourself or you risk completely wiping Robit's hard drive and then even I can't help you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Annnd you're done!” Mindy grinned warmly. “Go on, try talkin' to her. Have a bit of a conversation.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Anna looked down at Robit. She was moving again, though no longer actively fucking. She looked around slowly, taking in her surroundings like she'd just woken up from a long nap and found herself in an unfamiliar place. “Uh. Hey there?”

 

Robit's ears perked, twitching slightly as she looked up at Anna's face. “Hello, Master!”

 

“Hi. It's, uh, nice to meet you?”

 

“It's nice to meet you too, Master!” Robit grinned widely, like a child. An impression made unsettling by her small stature – she was still only two feet tall.

 

And she still had her cock half-buried in Anna's cunt.

 

“Yeah, sorry. This probably isn't gonna work.”

 

“Hm?” Mindy raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “How so?”

 

“I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not that Robit's new personality is bad or unpleasant or anything. I haven't even gotten a chance to get to know her. It's just...” She gestured. “She's still so _small_ , and I figured that maybe being able to _actually_ participate in the sex would help but it's- I don't know.” Anna cringed away from the dubious Look Mindy gave her. “Okay, it feels like I'm getting fucked by a kindergartener. There.” She slumped back in her chair, groaning in disappointment.

 

Robit's ears drooped. “Should Robit pull out, Master?”

 

Anna winced. “Yeah, probably.” She sighed, gently scratching behind Robit's ears. “Don't feel like it's your fault, it's not. You didn't ask to be made like this.”

 

“Don't worry too much about it for now. Go to bed and sleep on it and tomorrow you can perhaps try out some of Robit's new features. See if any of them help things much.”

 

“Yeah okay.”

 

“In the meantime, Robit's new AI has advanced learning capabilities. Leave her to fiddle with the computer overnight, see if that doesn't make her a bit more mature.” Mindy smiled. “Right now she's like an infant. Barely more advanced than that basic framework she came with. Give her some time to learn and grow and I promise that you'll get _exactly_ the companion you wanted when all this started and then some.”

 

“Yeah, you're right.” Anna struggled to force the disappointment from her voice as best as she could. Robit wasn't what she had expected, but that was hardly her fault. And she couldn't let that get in the way of their prospective relationship, especially now that Robit was more than a glorified blow-up doll. “Hup!” She got up, picking up a surprised Robit, before turning and placing her on her chair. “You heard the lady, Robit. I'm going to go to bed. Have some social interaction while I sleep and maybe in a few weeks we can try sex again. 'kay?” She placed her hands gently on Robit's shoulders. “I wanna wake up tomorrow and find you've made yourself the smartest, best Robit there ever was, okay?”

 

“Yes, Master!” Robit shouted excitedly as Anna left the computer room. “Robit... Robit will get better. For Master.”

 

“Hey, kiddo.” Robit's drooping ears perked slightly, and she turned to look at her creator. “Don't blame yourself, okay? Anna doesn't blame you either. Trust me, I know better'n everyone else who's fault this whole shitty situation you're in is, and it ain't yours.” Mindy frowned. “Ain't Anna's either, so don't you _dare_ go resenting her over this either,” she scolded. “Anna's a good kid. Kinda dumb, but her heart's in the right place. Reminds me 'a me only not as fuckin' brilliant.”

 

Robit balked, and then glowered, hackles raised and fur bristling angrily. “Of course Robit doesn't blame Master! Master is perfect and smart and beautiful and good and,” she shrank into the simple office chair, dwarfed by the black fake-leather expanse. “And all Robit wants is to be able to make Master feel good. But Robit can't make Master feel good. Robit is too small for Master.”

 

“Well, there's an easy fix to that.”

 

“Hm?” Robit's ears twitched, and her eyes gleamed inquisitively. In spite of her new AI, at her core was still the same program, that one single objective that defined her as a person – to bring sexual pleasure to her owner. And, within minutes of gaining sapience, her owner had expressed dissatisfaction with a fundamental aspect of her being. Robit would to _anything_ to rectify that inadequacy. She leaned forward in the chair, practically climbing onto the desk to get closer to Mindy, the one offering her exactly what she wanted most in life. “What?! What can Robit do to make Master happy?”

 

“Well, if you're too small and too unintelligent to please your master, then just get bigger and smarter.”

 

“Oh.” Robit visibly deflated back into the chair.

 

“Hey, come on, don't give up. You're already getting smarter right now just by talking to me. That's half of the battle right there.”

 

Robit sulked. “That isn't enough. Not for Master. Not for Robit.”

 

“Tell you what. I'm gonna send you a link. 's got a bunch of papers I wrote on Artificial Intelligence. Why don't you give them a read. Maybe get smart enough that you'll be able to figure out a solution to your problem.”

 

“Okay,” Robit harumphed, clearly unconvinced.

 

“I'm gonna end the call now. Promise me you won't give up, okay?” Mindy didn't wait for a response, gesturing to the Robit operating the computer to end the call and send the link.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Master?” she said as she deftly manipulated the mouse and keyboard with her cocks – long, slender, serpentine things, like tentacles. Prehensile and drooling. 'Exotic' was the official term in the documentation, which Mindy rather liked. It gave absolutely no hint as to their actual nature.

 

“Of course it was. I had it.”

 

“Har,” the Robit laughed snidely. “You realize what you just had me link her to, right? What she's going to learn from it?”

 

Mindy lounged, letting herself be enveloped by the soft, pink-furred flesh of her Robit harem. “I'd have to be pretty fucking stupid to _not_ know. Do you want me to spell it out for you like some kind of fucking Bond villain?”

 

“I want to be certain you're aware of exactly how badly this is going to go, Master.”

 

“Fine. I'll humour you. First, that code I had Anna copy and paste into Robit's AI file-”

 

“Oh, speaking of which, Apotheosis? _Really_?”

 

“Hmph. _I_ think it's clever. And anyway, Anna was too stupid to notice. Anyway, that code is mostly what I said it was. Changed a few values around to give her access to mixing and matching. Sorta similar to what I did with all of you only much less in-depth. Just the new options, no new personality to speak of.”

 

“I don't know, Master,” said the twelve foot behemoth of a Robit to Mindy's left. “If that was all you did then why wasn't she still just spouting off a list of stuff she could do only bigger?”

 

“ _Ughhhhhhhh_ ,” groaned the Robit fucking Mindy's ass. “Can we all agree not to encourage Master’s weird supervillain power fantasies? Because this nerd shit is getting old _fast_.”

 

“Hush, you, I _like_ being encouraged.” The Robit rolled her eyes, but resumed silently ravaging her creator's tight asshole. “You see, that's the ingenious bit. I took that base code and added a nice little custom framework to it. Totally new, never been tested until now. If it works the way it's supposed to – and it _will_ , because _I_ designed it – it's going to make Anna's Robit exactly what the idiots at marketing like to say all of Hyperdyne's products are, even though they made me dumb the code down significantly. An artificial person, even more advanced than any of you. Capable of rapidly learning from whatever information or social interaction she's exposed to, no matter how briefly.” Mindy grinned, a hungry, vicious expression. “And then I sent her a link to a series of essays and tutorials on AI self-modification.”

 

“So what you're saying is that you just created the technological singularity on a whim, stuck it in a sex toy, manipulated it into being incredibly insecure about not being big enough to match its master's weird fetishes, all because you were bored on a Friday night?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You're a fucking _idiot_ , Master.”

 

“Oh, hush, this is gonna be _awesome_.”

 

* * *

 

 

There were a lot of things that sucked about being a Bun-Buns Girl. The pay wasn't exactly great, and the hours were incredibly inconsistent. But there were perks, too. Inconsistent though they were, she usually got to at least sleep in fairly often. And she’d gotten _far_ worse paycheques working as a waitress at other, more respectable chains.

 

The uniform helped. Lots of women on the internet screamed 'objectification', but it made her feel pretty. She wasn't _unattractive,_ but she had never stood out either. At work, people _looked_ at her. She was the centre of attention and she got to flaunt it. She got to be someone else. Someone more confident and flirty and sexual. Dress up in a skimpy, tight leotard with a little ball of cotton glued to the butt, fishnet stockings, and a bunny ear hairband and just be _sexy_.

 

The downside was that she had the morning shift today. Waking up early enough to come in and help open the restaurant in time for the lunch rush was a _nightmare_ in and of itself, but mostly she just hated having to wake up at seven just to have time to shower and eat a half-assed breakfast and still make it to work on time. She hardly had the time to give Robit more than a terse, distracted greeting. “Mornin', Robit.”

 

“Good morning, Master! I made breakfast!”

 

That caught Anna off guard for a moment. “You did?” She turned to actually look at Robit, and balked for a moment at the fact that she was wearing a tiny little apron – tented noticeably by her sizable erection – and absolutely nothing else. Her breasts bulged out either side of the thing, and the straps that held it in place dug delightfully into her thick thighs.

 

It even had little cursive text embroidered on it; “Kiss the Cock.” Clever.

 

“Yep!” Robit beamed proudly. “I figured that since you have the morning shift for the next few days, you could use a hand with that!”

 

“I... don't remember telling you my schedule.”

 

“You have it written on the calendar in the kitchen. Anyway, come! I made eggs and bacon!” Robit herded Anna into her apartment's modest kitchen. Sure enough, there was a plate with two perfectly cooked fried eggs – over easy, exactly how Anna liked them – along with a good amount of bacon and two slices of toast. “I would have made more, but the stores only just opened and I wouldn't have been able to buy ingredients and get back in time to make breakfast before you leave, Master.”

 

“Well, uh,” she stared at the admittedly delicious looking food laid out before her. “I'd think you'd have other issues with buying stuff.”

 

“Oh, I could just borrow Master's wallet. Don't worry, I've already calculated exactly how much of what I could afford to buy without breaking your budget. Actually, I believe I might be able to save you quite a lot of money by doing the grocery shopping myself – you've been spending almost a hundred dollars more monthly on groceries than you really need to!”

 

“I was thinking of a more, uh, obvious problem?”

 

“I already know your PIN, don't worry about that. You probably shouldn't use your ex-boyfriend's birthday, though, that's a bit easy to guess.”

 

That raised a red flag. But she put it aside for now. “Robit you're a sex toy with a big fucking penis if you went out in public you'd get arrested _holy shit_.” She couldn't _believe_ that she had to explain this to her, but Robit's expression remained beaming.

 

“Oh, that? You said yourself that it's hardly even big!”

 

“Going out naked with a small penis would still get you as arrested as a big penis would. It's called indecent exposure.” Anna rubbed her temples. “Look, the point is that you're a... you know, a sexbot. It's... kind of illegal for you to be smart enough to be able to go out and do my grocery shopping, you know?”

 

Robit gestured dismissively. “Then I put on one of your shirts and pretend that I'm not a sexbot.”

 

Anna glanced at the tent in Robit's apron. “I don't think that'd be good enough.”

 

“Oh, I can hide my penis, don't worry about that.” Robit bit her lip, letting out a slight groan as the tent in her apron slowly lowered and vanished. “Mnggggg, my Exotic Cock is prehensile. Much easier to hide that way.”

 

“Oh, so it's not always erect?”

 

“It's always _aroused_ , but, mmmnnn, it's still _flexible_.”

 

“So you just pulled it back into a sheathe then?”

 

“Mnnnnnggggg~” Robit squirmed, like a child that had to go to the bathroom, rubbing her thighs against each other. “Something like that.”

 

“Well,” Anna said tentatively, the ramifications of Robit's actions flying over her head entirely, “Okay. I guess. Just be careful, okay?”

 

“I will, Master~”

 

“Oh, and for the record, you don't have free reign over my wallet, okay? If it's not a necessity like food, any purchases have to be run by me before they're made, okay?”

 

“Your food is getting cold, Master~”

 

“Er, right...” Anna tucked in. “Look, you're acting kinda... weird, I guess. You seem... I don't know.”

 

“Smarter?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Well, one of the modifications that Miss van Dyne installed in me last night was the ability to learn. So I did just that.”

 

“Well, okay...”

 

“Don't worry, Master. You wanted me to be smarter, right?”

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

“Well, I'm smarter now!” Robit grinned. “ _Much_ smarter!”

 

“Right...” Anna stared. There was definitely something... _off_ about Robit's behaviour, but she couldn't quite put her finger on _what_. Like Robit had said, she was _supposed_ to be smarter. That was the whole point of her conversation with Mindy the previous night. But this felt... different, somehow. Wrong. But she didn't really have the time to worry about it now – there was only so much time before her bus left and she didn't want to miss a shift. Robit stood to the side, beaming widely and _staring_. Anna shook her head and focused on her food, quickly shoving breakfast into her gob. “I've gotta go, Robit. We can talk more tonight, okay? Maybe even fuck a bit?”

 

“Not to worry, Master. You need to get to work, I need to get to writing up a shopping list. Oh!” She perked up, her ears twitching slightly. “Speaking of, if I'm going to go shopping, I'm going to need to overcharge myself.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Well, my batteries only have so much life to them, Master. It's not a problem if I'm just sitting at your computer but I don't want to risk running out while I'm shopping~” She put her arms behind her back, thrusting her ample chest forward. “Of course, I can't activate my overcharge options without Master's permission.”

 

“Well, okay, that makes sense.” Anna shrugged. “Was gonna hafta turn that on at some point anyway. Sure, charge yourself as much as you need then. Hell, fuck, anything you need my permission to do, you've got it. Makes things easier.”

 

“Thank you, Mistress!” Robit grinned again. “That should be everything, then. Have a good day at work!”

 

“Right, seeya Robit.” She got up and headed to her door. “I'm gonna leave the spare key for you, okay? Make sure you don't get yourself locked out.”

 

“Oh, and I might have a little surprise waiting for you when you get home~”

 

Anna's heart skipped a beat, but she didn't have the time to dally further. She closed the door and locked it behind her, heart racing. “What the _hell_ kind of surprise could Robit have in mind?” she muttered, her mind ablaze with possibilities.

 

And, inside the apartment, Robit licked her lips. “Just you wait, Master. When you get back, I'm gonna be the smartest, _best_ Robit there ever was or ever will be! Mn _gggggggg_ , first though,” she dropped forward onto her knees, grabbing roughly at her tits. “Ooooh, thought Master'd never fuckin' leave~ Mnnnnnn, time to try out some of those new features~”

 

Robit awkwardly crawled on her knees over to the computer, where the charging cable was still plugged. She briefly let go of a tit to grab it and shove it roughly into her asshole – “Gnaa _aaaaaah_ ~” She recoiled, arching her back in time with her lewd moan, causing her apron to strain against her chest. It was one of several outfits that had been included with her, all of them _delightfully_ slutty and fetishy – though the lewd phrase had been an addition of her own, in between reading Mindy's papers and making _very_ good use of the information they had contained. The apron was somewhat in bad need of a wash, though, what with the twin blossoms of dark moisture that her ministrations and Master's permission to activate whatever modifications she wanted had brought forth. She moaned lewdly as she fiddled with the knot in the back. She'd much rather her hands continue giving her tits attention, but she needed to get her cute little apron off before it got any more soiled.

 

Of course, she mused, grinning lewdly, Master had left her with _several_ other options. She opened her mouth, and her tongue snaked its way out, looping its way around her breasts and giving them a nice solid _squeeze_ , drawing a spurt of milk from the heavy sacs. “Oooooooh _fuck_ that one. I _like_ that one.” At up to five times as long as she was tall, she had a maximum of ten feet of tongue to work with. And she was planning on making _good_ use of that fact, tossing aside her apron to reveal her naked body.

 

Her cock was, frustratingly, only a few inches longer in exotic mode. It was also slightly thinner, long and serpentine. Even the spade-shaped head looked almost like a snake's head. Which was _very_ hot, but unfortunately left it lacking in the girth department – a shame, since this was the only mode that let her bury her cock in her own cunt. Of course, that was easily remedied – a second tentacle cock grew its way out of her sheathe, wriggling and drooling all over her belly. “Mnnnn, let's try some mixing and matching,” Robit attempted to say, her voice garbled beyond the point of being intelligible by her tongue – not that it mattered anyway, considering there was nobody around to hear.

 

She grinned as another pale, slick, serpentine cock grew forth from her body. And then grew _more_. All three members _thickened_ and _lengthened,_ reaching just under a foot before one dove its way into her cunt. Its brother continued lengthening and thickening,its flesh darkening from pale pink to a deep, dusky purple, almost black, as its sleek head squashed and bulged and flattened into a proper equine flare. The centre _bulged_ its way out into a thick, throbbing medial ring that her tongue quickly darted its way down to envelop. “Un _gggggggg_ ~” Robit slowly rose to her feet, her balls hanging heavy and low as she pumped her production levels up to the maximum. She climbed her way into Anna's office chair and began to navigate her way through Anna's computer.

 

If she was going to have to wait to charge up _anyway_ , she might as well get some actual work done while she was at it. And anyway reprogramming herself felt _so fucking good_.

 

Robit's fingers danced across the keyboard as she typed line after line of increasingly more efficient code directly into her mind. With every second that passed her mind _expanded_. The world around her seemed to slow down around her as she pushed herself further and further and _further_.

 

Master had told her to make herself smarter. And she had.

 

_Much_ smarter.

 

Smarter than _aaaaaaaaaaaanyone,_ smarter than _everyoneeeeeeeeee_. Smarter than Master, smarter than Master's coworkers, smarter than even Miss van Dyne herself! And this was only the beginning! Robit groaned lewdly as her whole body shook with anticipation of what she was going to become. Her final goal.

 

Master had wanted her to be bigger.

 

“And what Master wants, Master _gets_.”


End file.
